


You're so special to me

by Trobedzone



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Catching Fireflies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dates, Flowers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Picnics, Singing, Sleepy Cuddles, drunk troy, giggly troy, special place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trobedzone/pseuds/Trobedzone
Summary: Annie makes Troy and Abed a special picnic lunch so they can go on a date, Abed brings Troy to a spot that is very special to him
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Too much no no juice

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is pretty much them planning the picnic and Troy being way too drunk. Also warning there is smut in this chapter if you aren't comfortable with reading work like this you can just stop halfway through, it is pretty obvious where it starts.

Abeds pov

“I’m so bored.” Troy groaned resting his head on my lap.

“It’s midnight babe there isn’t much we can do,” I said pausing the movie.

“We should plan something cool for tomorrow,” Troy mumbled tiredly. 

Annie poked her head out of her room and skipped over to us. 

“I have a really cute date idea for you two!” She said eagerly.

“What do you have in mind? Your date ideas are always the best!” Troy beamed.

“I can make you a picnic lunch and you two could go on a picnic!”

“Would the lunch involve pancakes?” I questioned.

“I can make whatever you want!” She happily replied.

‘I know a spot actually,” I said.

“Perfect!” Annie smiled.

“What do you say, babe?” I asked.

“I say-” Troy yawned in between words.

“Yes, I like that, yes.” He answered.

“Get to sleep you two! What time do you want to leave?” 

“I think noon is good,” I replied.

“You got it! Also Abed, I suggest you get Troy to bed or you’ll probably end up carrying him.” Annie laughed.

I looked down at Troy and he quickly shut his eyes, pretending to be asleep.

“He really likes when I do that, too bad he’s asleep though, I was really looking forward to kissing him.” I teased.

Troy’s eyes shot open and he quickly sat up to kiss me.

I smiled against his lips.

“Got you.” I laughed. 

“No, no, no, I’m asleep, “ He whined and rested his head back down on my lap, closing his eyes tightly.

“Whatever you say, baby,” I whispered.

Annie was bouncing up and down and squealing at the whole situation.

“You two are so cute!” She shouted.

“Can you carry me to bed boo?” Troy tiredly asked.

My cheeks flushed pink from the nickname and the smile on Annie’s face grew bigger.

“Goodnight guys!” Annie squealed. 

“Goodnight, thanks Annie,” I smiled.

“Okay so, you ready for bed, baby?” I asked looking down at Troy who was still pretending to be asleep.

Troy hummed and stirred a little.

“Fine, how would you like to be carried?” I asked, finally giving in.

Troy jumped up, straddled my waist, wrapped his arms around my neck and buried his face in my shoulder.

“Like this is good.” He purred.

“Babe, I’m not actually Batman, I don’t know if I can pick you up like this,” I mumbled.

“You’re better than batman.” Troy hummed against my neck. 

I stood up and Troy tightened his grip around me.

“See I told you, my boyfriend is a strong, sexy man.”  
Troy giggled.

“Oh no, Troy unfiltered is starting to come out.” I laughed.

“You’re a sexy boy aren’t you?” He teased.

“Shhh, Annie is trying to sleep.” I hushed.

“Is my strong, sexy, boyfriend shy?” Troy babbled.

“Shh.” I hushed him again.

Troy laughed against my neck then bit me making me nearly drop him.

“Please don’t do that unexpectedly while I’m carrying you,” I whispered.

“So I can bite you other times?” Troy asked, lifting his head to look at me with curious eyes.

I set him down on our bed.

“Did you drink no-no juice again?” I questioned.

“Maybe... now answer my question.” He pouted.

I flicked off the light and laid down next to him. 

“Please boo.” Troy pleaded.

“I’m quite sure you still have the marks I left on you, it would be unfair to not let you return the favour,” I replied.

“Good to know.” He whispered.

“You’re so sexy Abed.” 

“My sexy boy.” Troy sang.

“Is that a song? My sexy boy, you’re my sexy boy. My strong hot sexy man, that’s you! Such a sexy boy you’re my-” 

“Troy. despite how adorable this is, you need to lower the volume,” I said quietly.

Troy started humming along to his made-up song.

“How much wine did you drink? And when did you drink it?” I asked.

“Whatever was left in the bottleeee and I was literally next to you,” Troy replied.

“That’s what was in your water bottle?” 

“Correct!” Troy sang.

“Hm.” I hummed 

Troy nuzzled up next to me.

“Wait, like the new bottle? The one that was three-quarters full?” I questioned.

“Correct again, damn sexy boy, you’re so smart.”  
Troy giggled.

“That’s a lot of Wine, baby.” 

“It's pronounced no no juice and it makes me feel sexy.” He said

“You are always sexy now, Goodnight. I love you.” I whispered.

“That’s right, I’m a sexy boy too, I love you, no sleep though.” He laughed.

“Troy, I carried you to bed because you wanted to sleep.”

“No sleep forrr t-boneee.” He slurred.

“Goodnight,” I repeated.

Troy started to sing verses of his made-up song again.

“Baby, please, shh,” I whined.

“Sorry sexy boy.” He giggled.

The silence lasted for all of 10 seconds before Troy started singing again. This is going to be a long night.

“My pants are uncomfortable,” Troy whined.

“What pants are you wearing?” I asked.

“The blue ones, you know with the zipper button thingy?” He mumbled.

“Yeah, I’m familiar with jeans.” I laughed.

“Jeannn.” Troy slurred.

“So take them off,” I said.

“Can you take them off?” He whispered against my ear.

I sighed and pulled back the covers.

I reached for his jeans, unbuttoned them and pulled them off.

”Damn, the sexy boy is trying to get into Troy's pants.” He giggled.

I leaned down and kissed his thigh.

“Sleep baby,” I whispered.

Troy pulled off his shirt and giggled again before he started to kiss me. 

“If you’re this out of it when you're drunk I wonder what you’d be like on drugs,” I mumbled.

“Drugs are bad!” He whispered and kissed my neck. 

“Babe,” I whined gently trying to push him off.

He started to suck softly, making me lose all train of thought.

His teeth grazed against my skin.  
Gently nipping at my collar bone.

“We should really-“ 

Troy cut me off by biting me harder.

“If we have sex, do you promise to sleep after?” I questioned.

Troy jumped on me and straddled my waist.

“I promise sexy boy, it doesn’t even have to be butt stuff! Maybe... just a blow job?” Troy suggested.

“Sure,” I answered and gently pushed him off me so I could be on top.

I ran my hand down his body and stopped at the waistband of his underwear, slipping them off. 

Troy whined a little and shifted impatiently.

I trailed kisses down his chest getting closer and closer to the spot where he really wanted attention paid to, I wrapped my hand around his dick and he groaned and latched onto my hair.

“You’re so beautiful,” I whispered before taking him in my mouth. 

He whimpered and bucked his hips.

I pulled off quickly.

“This isn’t going to work if you can’t keep yourself quiet,” I muttered.

Troy nodded quickly and pushed my head back down.

I traced my fingers up and down his thighs as I took him deep in my mouth. Troy gripped my hair harder and thrust his hips. 

He let out a breathless moan, I dug my fingernails into his thigh as a sign to ‘shut up’.

I let him take control and thrust into my throat.

“F-Fuck-“ he whimpered quietly.

His thrusts became sloppy and his breaths grew louder.

Troy lost his grip on my hair and came in my mouth.  
I pulled off and swallowed.

“That was so hot, Abed,” he purred.

“I like listening to you try to be quiet because I know how badly you want to scream.” I chuckled.

“Let me return the favour.” Troy yawned.

“A hand job is fine, I like kissing you.” 

“Mee too babbyyy boyy.” Troy slurred and started to kiss me.

He ran his hand down my body and slipped it under my pants. 

“You can finish in my mouth if you want? Then we don’t need to clean up and I don’t mind.” Troy giggled into my neck.

As soon as I went to speak Troy wrapped his hand around my dick making me let out a whine.

“You gotta be quiet Angel.” He whispered roughly.

He moved his hand slowly and I pushed my face into the crook of his neck to shut myself up.

“Faster p-please,” I mumbled against his skin.

“Okay, sexyyy boyy.” He slurred.

He moved his hand faster, making me lose all train of thought.

“You feel so good.” I cried.

Troy brought his other hand up to my face and shoved his fingers in my mouth.

“Quiet.” He said.

Troy could never be dominant, no matter how hard he tried, this was so hot and I don’t know where the fuck it was coming from.

My moans muffled against his fingers.

“I’m going to suck you off now, are you going to be a good boy and keep quiet?” He whispered against my ear.

I nodded vigorously.

Troy took his fingers out of my mouth and unbuttoned my pyjamas top then kissed down my jawline and chest.

“So sexy, so hot.” He mumbled against my skin.

I chewed on my bottom lip stopping myself from letting out constant whimpers.

He gently sucked on my left nipple making me grip the bed sheets harder.

Thank god Troy could barely see me due to the lack of light in the room because I looked like an absolute mess right now. 

“I’m turning on the lights, I want to see how flustered and out of it you look.” He said before tracing his tongue over my right nipple.

I swear this man is a mind reader.  
Troy quietly got out of bed and turned on the lights.

I covered my face with my hands, making Troy chuckle.

“Come on Angel, let me see you, you’re beautiful.” He whispered.

I sighed and pulled away my hands.

“There you are, so fucking gorgeousssss.” He slurred.

I felt my cheeks heat up. Making Troy smile more.

He went back to what he was doing, gently sucking and nipping at my skin.

“Please,” I said softly.

“Okay baby.” Troy smiled and finished kissing his way down my stomach.

He pulled off my pants and underwear and kissed the insides of my thighs.

“Such a sexy boy, you’re my sexy boy. My-“ I cut him off by grabbing his curly hair, Troy had been growing his hair longer and I loved it.

“Shhh, please, Troy.” I whimpered.

Troy laughed again and took me in his mouth.

I had to put my hand over my mouth to prevent me from crying out his name.

He bobbed his head up and down making sure to also use his tongue.

“Fuck.” I said quietly as my hands gripped the bedsheets harder. 

“I’m-“ was the only thing I could get out before hitting orgasm.

Troy pulled off and licked his lips.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Troy whispered against my thigh.

I hummed in appreciation.

Troy got off the bed and turned off the lights, I reached for my pants and pulled them back on.

“Okay, now sleep,” I muttered, still completely blissed out.

“How was I?” Troy asked cuddling into my side.

“You were so fucking, good baby,” I whispered.

Troy giggled and pecked my lips.

“I love you so muchhh and I’m so fuckkingggg happyyy with yoouuu.” Troy slurred tiredly.

“You make me happier than anything ever could, I love you too, always,” I replied and kissed his forehead.

Troy nuzzled closer into my side.

“Goodnight sexy boy.” He muttered.

“Goodnight beautiful.” 

“You think I’m beautiful,” Troy giggled.

“Yes, I think you are very beautiful, now sleep.”


	2. picnic date

Abeds pov 

“Baby.” Troy groaned.

“Mmm.” I hummed and opened my eyes.

“My head, pain, please Advil.” He whined.

“You shouldn’t have drunk that much no no juice,” I mumbled.

“Please baby.” Troy cried.

I kissed his forehead then got out of bed.

“I’ll be right back, princess,” I whispered.

“I love you.” He whispered back.

“I know, sweetheart.”

I grabbed the shirt of my pyjamas off the floor and buttoned it back up. Then made my way to the kitchen. Where I found Annie making a wide assortment of food.

“Hey,” I said softly.

“Hey, you guys didn’t have to get up, sorry if I woke you, I know you were up pretty late last night.” She blushed.

I felt heat rise to my cheeks.

“Uhh yeah, no, Um Troy was really drunk last night now his head hurts so I’m getting him Advil,” I explained.

“Is that why he was so out of it?” She asked.

“I guess so, I didn’t realize he was drunk till after I carried him to bed and he started singing.” I chuckled.

“Oh yeah, that was pretty loud.” She laughed.

I grabbed a glass of water and two Advil.

“What are you making?” I questioned.

“Butter noodles, chocolate chip pancakes, chicken fingers, and brownies, oh and cookies.” She smiled brightly.

“You're literally making all our favourite foods,” I said excitedly.

“Yeah, of course.” 

“You are the greatest.” I beamed and hugged her.

“I know, I’m pretty great, I just want you and Troy to have a nice date.” 

“It will be perfect, now I should probably get back to him before he kills me. I can come back after though? Do you need any help?” I offered.

“It’s okay, besides I’ve seen how clingy Troy is to you in the mornings, he’ll want you to stay.” She laughed.

“That’s true.” I laughed along with her.

“I guess I’ll see you in an hour then,” I added.

“You got it!” She grinned.

I quietly slipped into the room and sat down next to Troy. He sleepily sat up and took the water and Advil.

“It’s really unfair that you're still able to look cute in the morning with a bad hangover,” I mumbled.

Troy put the water on the bedside table and I laid down next to him. 

“I need cuddles.” He whined nuzzled closer to me. 

“Okay princess, but we gotta get up in an hour,” I whispered.

“I really like that Pet name,” Troy said tiredly   
He rested his head down on my chest.  
“Do you have a favourite pet name I call you?” He questioned.

“Hmm, I don’t know, probably Baby, because it makes me think of Dirty Dancing,” I replied.

He pressed a kiss to my shoulder and laughed.

“I love you so much.” He mumbled.

“I know, princess. I love you so much too.” 

“So do you have an idea for where we are going to have our picnic?” He asked. 

“Yeah, I’m bringing you to a special spot that means a lot to me, I think you will really like it.” I smiled. 

“Special?” Troy repeated. 

“Yeah, you're really special to me you know?” I grinned down at him.

“Hmm, I know.” He hummed nuzzling his head into the crook of my neck. 

“I'm very special, sexy, and smart, and also funny. Did I mention sexy? I'm so sexy.” He said proudly.

“Don’t get cocky, princess.” I chuckled.

“Why did that sound so hot? My head hurts too much to be horny.” He groaned.

“Just close your eyes Mr. Sexy.”

He giggled and pressed a kiss to my collar bone.

“You’re so pretty.” He whispered with a yawn.

“Yeah seem to say that a lot.” 

“Well… It’s very true.” He mumbled.

“Rest your eyes darling.” 

We shut our eyes and drifted off to sleep.

When I wake up there is lava pooling around my feet, I have no way to get out, I couldn’t stand on anything, no one is there, I am completely alone. Troy is gone, everyone is gone. I’m alone. 

“Troy!!” I cried out. 

The lava wasn't burning me, it was just consuming me. There was nothing for me to hold on to or no one to save me.

“Please, Troy, come back!” I sobbed.

I felt two comforting arms wrap around me.

“Baby, I’m right here, it’s just a dream, it's okay, I’ve got you, I’m right here.” I tightened my grip on him and nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck. Letting out a quiet sob.

“It’s okay, love, I’m right here, I’ll always be here.” He whispered.

“Don't leave me,” I mumbled into his chest.

Troy cupped my face and tilted my head to look at him, he leaned in and rested his forehead against mine.

“Leaving you was the biggest mistake I’ve ever made and I want to be right by your side forever.” He whispered.

“I’ll always be your sexy boy.” I laughed wetly, trying desperately to lighten the mood. 

“Always.” He giggled and kissed my cheek.

“I guess we should get up, princess,” I suggested.

“Yeah it’s 11:30, we can still leave at noon if you’d like?” Troy offered.

“Yeah, that’s good! I guess that gives us some time to shower?” I grinned.

***  
Troys pov

Water droplets dripped off Abed's torso, his hair was messy across his forehead and a white towel was loosely wrapped around his waist.

“My god you're beautiful,” I said breathlessly.

“You’re literally taking my breath away.” I chuckled.

“You’re cute.” Abed laughed and ran a hand through his messy hair, nearly making my knees give out. 

I leaned on the counter for support.

He dried himself off and pulled on a pair of jeans.

“I’m really happy,” Abed said quietly as he put on one of my shirts.

I felt tears well up in my eyes and Abed smiled softly at me.

“You know I never cry but I-” I wept.

“Why are you crying, Princess?” Abed asked gently, taking my hand. 

“I’m just really really happy with you, I’m so happy right now, you make me so f-fucking happy,” I sobbed.

He cupped my face and kissed my nose.

“I love you, and I’m really happy with you too,” Abed whispered against my cheek before kissing it. 

We both finished getting dressed then left the bathroom. I found a big picnic basket along with Annie’s grandmother's blanket and a note sitting on top of everything.

Troy and Abed

Everything is packed and ready, you are also welcome to use my grandmother's blanket, I hope you like everything, you guys deserve a nice date. After all, you two are the reason my girlfriend and I got together. I love you both so much and enjoy your picnic. Also, Hazel and I went out for coffee. See you later at home. 

<3 Annie 

“I’m really happy we finally convinced her and Hazel to get together, they are so cute.” I smiled. 

“She deserves someone nice, I’m glad she found someone,” Abed added.

“Anyways, you ready to go, baby?” I asked.

“Yeah, let’s go princess.” He grinned and kissed my cheek.

We loaded our stuff in the car and Abed started to drive to the destination he had in mind. 

“How long is the drive?” I asked fidgeting with the radio. 

“About 30 minutes,” Abed replied.

“What CD should I put on?” I asked.

“You can play Taylor if you want, I know you want too.” He chuckled.

“What pfff, no, I don’t .” I blurted flushing red.

“Taylor is awesome, I know how much you like her, just do it, I prefer “Folklore” but any of her albums are fine.” Abed smiled.

“Folklore it is.” I beamed.

Abed looked at me again.

“You want to play ‘You Belong with me’ first don’t you?” He laughed.

“Okay, fine, yes! But I’ll put on the ‘Folklore’ album right after!” I replied quickly. 

“Go ahead, I love watching you sing along to it. It’s adorable.” Abed said, making me flush red again. 

I shuffled through the CDs until I found the ‘Fearless’ one. I didn’t even bother trying not to sing because I know Abed would never judge me. I sang along to the song like an idiot while Abed laughed and smiled at me the entire time.   
***

Abed pulled into a gravel parking lot and parked the car.

“Alright, we are here.” Abed beamed.

“Wow, this is really beautiful,” I mumbled looking out at the open flowery field lined with blossom trees. 

“It’s one of my favourite places.” Abed smiled out at the field.

”Thanks for bringing me here.” I smiled happily. 

”anytime, princess.” He whispered and kissed me.

Abed and I got out of the car and grabbed the stuff from the back. A gust of wind blew, pulling some of the loose blossoms off the trees. Abed spread the blanket out under one of the blossom trees. 

I set the basket on top of the blanket. Abed looked at me and the smile on his face grew wider and the sparkles in his eyes multiplied.

He jumped on me and wrapped his legs around my waist. He buried his face in the crook of my neck and laughed.

I gripped him tighter and spun him around.  
“I’m really really happy with you Troy.” He mumbled into the crook of my neck.

“I’m so happy with you too, baby,” I replied.

Abed put his feet back on the ground and cupped my face.

“You’re so god damn, beautiful.” He whispered.

I held his hands in mine and looked into his eyes.

“I’m going to marry you one day. We are going to have a Die Hard wedding cake and we will dance to Taylor Swift at our wedding.” I smiled brightly.

“What if I got down on one knee right now,” Abed mumbled getting down on one knee.

“Then pulled a small box out of my pocket.” He grinned pulling a tiny box out.

I put my hands over my mouth and tears pricked my eyes.

“Then I opened that box and asked you to marry me?” 

”Then I’d say... I'd say yes, yes 1000 times yes.” I cried.

”For the record, I'm actually asking you to marry me, so yes?” Abed questioned. 

“Absolutely, Of course, I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” I beamed.

He slipped the ring on my finger then stood up and wrapped his arms around my neck.

“I was really nervous, Annie has been helping me plan this for months,” Abed said.

I tightened my grip around him and pulled him closer to me.

“You beat me to it, baby.” I chuckled into his chest.

Abed pulled out of the hug and kissed me.

“Yes, I did!” He said proudly.

Another gust of wind blew pulling more blossoms off the trees, I watched the tiny flowers fly through the air and land in Abed's hair.

“You look so gorgeous,” I mumbled.

Abed blushed and took a seat on the blanket.  
I bent down then picked up some of the blossoms that blew onto the blanket and placed them in Abed's hair.   
He chucked and leaned forwards to kiss my nose. 

“Are you hungry?” He asked, reaching for the picnic basket.

“Yes!” I replied ecstatically.

We opened up the picnic basket and pulled out everything, Annie wasn’t kidding, she actually did make all our favourite foods.

**** 

We finished eating and laid back on the blanket and looked up at the sky. 

“Look, that cloud looks like a heart!” I beamed pointing up at the sky.

“And that one looks like a spaceship!” Abed added.

”How did you find this place?” I asked.

“Um, my mom used to bring me here when I was little.” He said.

“Oh, it’s so beautiful,” I mumbled breaking eye contact.

“Princess, look at me.” Abed softly whispered.

I lifted my head and met his loving gaze.

“I know you want to say you’re sorry but don’t be, of course, I still miss her but I have you now, and I know you’ll never leave me, and I know you love me so much. I’m so happy I can share this place with you, I know I’ve already said it today but Troy you are so fucking special to me.” Abed rambled.

I put my arms around him and pulled him closer.

“You are so special to me too, I love you more than anything, Abed.” I sobbed.

Abed smiled and kissed my tears away. He cuddled into my chest and I tightened my grip on him. 

*** 

“Princess, wake up.” 

My eyes fluttered open and I noticed it was now dark outside.

“How long did we sleep?” I questioned tiredly.

“A few hours, I didn’t even mean to fall asleep, you were just so comfortable.” He chuckled.

”OH MY GOD FIREFLIES!” I beamed jumping up.

“Oh wow.” Abed smiled. His face was lit up beautifully by the moonlight.

The fireflies lit up all around us.

“You look so beautiful,” I said softly.

Abed stood up and walked over to me.

“You do too, “ he whispered and kissed me.

“We should catch the fireflies,” I suggested.

Abed pecked my lips again then reached down to dig through the picnic basket. 

He pulled out the empty jar from the cookies.

“We can use this!” Abed beamed.

“So how does this work? Like catch one in our hands and put it in the jar or just use the jar?” I questioned.

”I say just go for it!” Abed shrugged.  
I watched a firefly light up in the grass in front of me.

I focused on it then jumped, hitting the ground with a thud.

I peaked in my cupped hands to see if I caught it.

“Damn! It got away!” I pouted.

I turned my head and looked at Abed just before he dove into the ground.

“Got it!” He squealed.

I grabbed the jar off the floor and opened it.

Abed opened his hands and the firefly flew into the jar.

“It’s so pretty,” I mumbled admiring the firefly.

“Yeah.” Abed smiled.

I opened the jar and let the tiny glowing bug fly away.

“We should probably get home baby,” I said placing the jar back in the basket.

“Today was really really nice,” I added.

“Would you be open to coming here more? We don’t have to bring a picnic every time, we can just come and watch the sunset.” Abed suggested. 

I grabbed his hands and pulled him closer.

“I’d be happy to come here anytime. I’d go anywhere with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought, thanks so much for reading. I apologize if there are any grammar errors

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter, it is all about their picnic and it will be very fluffy.  
> Comment, your comments motivate me and make me very happy.
> 
> Also, follow my socials
> 
> Twitter: Trobedzone
> 
> Tumblr: Trobedzone
> 
> Art Instagram : Trobedartzone
> 
> My Instagram: Troy.barnez


End file.
